1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus, a communication method and an integrated circuit.
2. Related Art
In the related art, serial communication is known as a communication method for performing communication between multiple communication apparatuses. In serial communication, data is sequentially transmitted and received on a transmission path by one bit at a time. Serial communication provides advantages such as no problem of a clock shift between transmission paths, the ease of noise countermeasures regardless of a location since a small number of cables are required, and no possibility of leakage of transmitted signals to other transmission paths.
As an example of a communication apparatus that performs such serial communication, there is a communication apparatus that includes a serial bus connector and allows a predetermined information processing apparatus connected to the serial bus connector to transmit data to another communication apparatus that is paired with the communication apparatus in advance via Bluetooth (registered trademark) wireless communication (for example, see JP-A-2009-100413).